For a healthcare organization, such as a hospital, competitor pricing information is useful competitive intelligence. One source for such pricing information is MedPAR data, which is based on information reported by healthcare organizations to the government, and thusly made available to the public for a fee. For various reasons, MedPAR data often has several or many charge amounts associated with a particular procedure for a particular healthcare organization.